I'll Find You
by Arin Blaire
Summary: "I'll find you, Chuck," he mentally promised, picking up a rock and throwing it to the side, "I'll find you and, I promise, I'll keep you safe from now on."


Hey guy~ This is a fic dedicated to purpledragon6 and based on the song I'll Find You by Kerli. I hope you enjoy it!

I don't own Motorcity or any claim to the song!

**I'll Find You**

When one gets caught in a fight that is very difficult, the world around them just sort of melts away into the background, there, but not relevant to the current situation. And when one is so caught up in a fight that they don't consciously recognize that their best friend is screaming that they need to get to the control tower, it sort of becomes a problem when said best friend dashes into said tower to reprogram the security bots, not knowing the dangers that he or she might face and not having the prowess to take on said dangers, because then the whole thing will explode in their face. Literally.

Now, Mike is not the sort of fellow to get scared easily. Mutated rats? No problem. Flesh eating plants? Bring it on. Heights, spiders, death, etc.? Don't worry about it. He can handle almost anything you throw at him with a cool smile and a witty comment.

But, if one of his friends in is danger, Chuck especially? That is a completely different story.

He starts getting irrational, imagining all sorts of terrible scenarios and everything that could go wrong, with hands clammy and chest tight. Panic takes over and he feels like he drowning, drowning in his fears and insecurities. Like what if his best just isn't good enough? What if someone dies because he slips up? What if, what if, what if? Thoughts begin to crowd his head and make it difficult to think rationally, clouding his judgment and making him want to grab all of his friends and just leave, leave and never come back to Motorcity. Of course, he knows that ninety-nine percent of the time, he can find a way to get out of the tricky situations with no harm, no foul, but that one percent? That one percent that shows that he is always in danger of losing a little bit of his world, his friends? That one percent that keeps him up at night, thinking about what could go wrong and how he wouldn't be able to do a single thing about it? That one percent kills him.

Of course, Chuck has some sort of ingrained detector for when Mike is upset, because he always manages to find Mike. Wherever Mike is, he finds him and is there to comfort him. Not by doing anything major like giving speeches of hugs, but by simply being there, their shoulders barely brushing and while silently saying 'Hey, you're a great leader! Look at me! You've saved my life a bazillion times, and I'm still here.'

Of course, they don't speak about those nights to the other Burners, and it has become a weird, sporadic sort of ritual for on the days when Mike gets really low. Thankfully, those days don't happen often, but sometimes, Mike kind of misses the subtle warmth that Chuck offers on those nights. Not that he'd ever tell Chuck that to his face, but maybe when they get older, more mature, he could muster the courage to inform him that he appreciated all that Chuck did for him.

And so that's why, when the tower collapsed and the fifty bots stopped working, Mike's heart might as well have stopped as well, because his brain caught up to the situation and he realized Chuck was in there, in that pile of stone and concrete, trapped and alone and terrified, and Mike was out here, frozen solid and doing nothing.

Snapping to attention, he tried to contact Chuck over the intercom. "Chuck! Chuck, are you there? Chuck!" Mike cried, waiting and hoping for something, anything, to happen. But all he receives is silence. Mike tries for the other Burners. "Dutch? Texas? Julie? Jacob? Anybody?" He receives various worried replies, all asking about where Chuck was. "I don't know, okay? I don't know! I need Jacob and Dutch to figure out a way to clear rubble and fast. The tower in Sector 37 collapsed and Chuck was inside, so I need Julie to call up some doctors. Texas, call Rayon and ask to borrow his scoop-crane-bulldozer thing. We need all the help we can get, right now. I'll stay here and try to start clearing the rocks."

And with that he ended the call, and not a second too soon because the panic was starting to take over and he was suffocating again.

He tried to force his panic down, but it was difficult. Memories, memories of happy times, were worming their way into the forefront of his mind and he couldn't breathe, because Chuck was probably dying and he couldn't lose his best friend. He couldn't. Not even taking into account the feelings he had for the blond, if he lost Chuck, most of his world would be destroyed. The fragile shelter that shielded his aching heart, bruised and hurt from when his trust was betrayed by KaneCo, had one of its legs slowly corroding away and if that leg were gone, the shelter would come tumbling down.

With that in mind, determination flooded his eyes and he began moving rocks to clear the rubble. _I'll find you, Chuck, _he mentally promised, picking up a rock and throwing it to the side, _I'll find you and, I promise, I'll keep you safe from now on_.

And when they find Chuck's body buried beneath the rocks, gripping what looked to be a motherboard of some kind that he probably used to deactivate the bots, Mike's heart shattered and the only thing holding to pieces together was the fact that Chuck died saving him.

**The End**

Sorry if it was a bit sad~ Review/Like/Reblog!


End file.
